Trackpads, which may also be referred to as touchpads, are often used with computing devices, e.g., as pointing devices to facilitate user interaction with an associated computing device. Trackpads may be used with a computing device in place of, or in addition to, a mouse pointing device. For instance, trackpads are often implemented as integrated pointing devices for laptop computing devices, notebook computing devices and netbook computing devices. A trackpad may also be implemented as a non-integrated device that is coupled (e.g., as a peripheral device) to a computing device, such as a desktop computing device or a server computing device, as some examples. Trackpads may, of course, be implemented in other devices as well.
Trackpad (touchpad) devices include a tactile sensing surface (e.g., a capacitive sensing surface), where the trackpad device is generally configured to facilitate interaction by a user with a graphical user interface (GUI) for an associated computing device. For instance, a trackpad device may be configured to detect position and motion of a user's finger or fingers that are in contact with the tactile sensing surface. The detected motion and/or position of a user's finger or fingers on the trackpad may then be used, by the computing device, to determine a relative position on a display screen (in a GUI) that corresponds with the position of the user's finger (or fingers), or to affect movement of a cursor in the GUI, as some examples.
Current trackpads, however, have certain drawbacks. For instance, in some implementations, a user tapping a trackpad's surface may be used to indicate a mouse click, such as to select an item, locate a cursor or launch a program, as some examples. However, in such approaches, a user inadvertently and briefly touching the trackpad may be recognized as unwanted mouse click, which can result in undesired effects and be frustrating for the user. In other instances, a trackpad device may include separate buttons. In such implementations, a user may have to position his or her finger on the trackpad surface and simultaneously click one of the separate buttons in order to perform certain interactions with a GUI (such as to launch an application associated with an icon, select an object in the GUI or move an object in the GUI, as some examples), which may be awkward for the user.